The new girl
by ninjaslayer101
Summary: Natsumi (female Natsu) moves into magnolia to live with her brother after her dad dies. Going to a new school meant new friends and new admirers. When finally Natsumi thinks she's found the perfect guy, her brother rejects him. Can Natsumi get her brother to accept him or will she go with her brothers gut and move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Natsumi's(female Natsu) POV**

"Natsumi! Wake up!" My older brother, Zeref, screeched ridding me of my sleep. Groaning, I pulled the covers over my head attempting to nullify the sound. Not even thirty seconds later he barged into my room and ripped the warm blanket off my body. I shivered as a cold wind gushed down my body. "I'll be making breakfast for the two of us. Meanwhile, I want you to get ready for your first day in Magnolia High. _The two of us_ … his words echoed in my head. It's been just the two of us since Igneel died. Igneel was our dad and I used to live with him before 'the accident' happened. I went to Dragon High while Zeref lived alone in another apartment and went to school in a town named Magnolia. I was at school ready to be picked up by my dad when it happened. Looking around, I spotted a familiar car. I walked over to it, a bright smile on my tan face. Inside, I saw middle-aged man sitting in the driver's seat, his flaming red hair all over the place. He was particularly handsome and had a huge childish grin plastered onto his face. That's what I loved most about him he was always cheerful and the go-lucky type of person. I got into the seat and he handed me a pill. Motion sickness pills. Ever since I was born I've always had severe motion sickness. I smiled in relief and buckled my seat belt. Igneel set the gear in drive mode and we zoomed off. Somewhere in between someone must have followed us and when we stopped at a red light, he or she shot my dad in my face. I was horrified. The police eventually came and we rearranged for me to live with Zeref since I never met my mom and he was the only one in my family that could take care of me. I sighed and shoved the memory to the back of my thoughts. I felt something wet on my cheeks. When had I started crying?Slumping out of bed, I dragged myself to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I stripped my clothes and stepped inside the shower. Turning on the shower, I let the warm water pour through my silky but spiky hair and down my back. It was very relaxing. I allowed my whole body to get wet and covered it with soap and rinsed it off afterwards. Drying my hair, I slipped on my uniform and looked in the mirror. It was a white shirt with a vest that had the school's insignia on the right chest. Underneath was a knee length skirt and high socks, which she paired with black shoes. I smiled and went into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room. I felt my mouth water.

"Hey Natsu (nickname for Natsumi) here's your breakfast. Woah, you look great! I'm sure you'll fit in and make lots of friends."

"Thanks nii-chan," I replied and gave off a huge grin. He smiled back and we both started eating our food. Later, I did the dishes and the two of us headed out. We went on a bus much to my distaste. The ride was horrible. When we reached the school I couldn't help but gasp. The school was HUGE at least two times bigger than my old school. There were people all over the place talking and hanging out. Zeref held on to my hand so I wouldn't get lost. When he got out, a lot of girls and guys surrounded him. _He must be popular_ , I thought. Some of the girls who saw our entwined hands gave me glares. I looked around uncomfortably and saw the entrance to the school.

"I'm gonna have to leave now. You'll be going through that to the main office. With some talking they'll give you your locker number and supplies." Zeref said.

"Okay thanks for everything Zeref-nii "

"Hey, that's what siblings do right?" He leaned over and gave me a peck on the head. I smiled and walked away. The main office was easy to find. Walking inside I saw an old man sitting on the principal's desk with the name of Makarov.

"Oh so we have a new pretty transfer student" He smiled. _What? Is a principal supposed to talk like that?_

"Y-yeah I'm Natsumi Dragneel."

"Alright Natsumi you can have a seat I'll ask a secretary to come help you out. MIRA!" A beautiful woman with wavy white hair that went down her back came into view. Her bangs were tied up in front of her face and she was wearing a lemon colored dress with heels.

"Hi I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira. I'm assuming you're Natsumi?" I nodded "Great! Follow me." We went to her desk and she gave me a couple of papers. "This is your schedule, a map of the school, your locker number and combination, and some guidelines to follow. You're in group 2B and you have for first period. I'll show you to class later." She took out three books."These are your English, science, and social studies textbooks. With that said you're all set. Let's head to your locker." She got up from her chair and led me down the hall. We paused when we came across locker 850. I inserted my combo and opened my locker. Putting in my backpack and the books I didn't need, I closed the locker and headed for first period. As I was walking down the hall I heard whoops and catcalls and caught words such as look at that hottie or mama-mia or I want those jugs. Ignoring them I walked forward, Mirajane at my side. When we reached the classroom, Mira talked to the teacher. The teacher looked at me and smiled.

"Hello I'm I'll be your math teacher for the rest of the semester." The bell rang and she walked in. "Okay guys today we have a new student her name is Natsumi. Please make her feel welcome." She gestured for me to come in. I walked in the classroom only to see all eyes on me. The guys all practically had hearts in their eyes while some of the girls looked at her with jealousy.

"Hi I'm Natsumi I moved here from Acalypha to live with my brother. I like explosions, art, and dragons. I hope we can be friends." I gave a huge grin.

"Great, now I want you to take a seat between Lucy and Gray. Can you raise your hand guys?" I saw a girl with blonde hair and a shirtless boy with raven hair raise their hands. I smiled and walked forward.

 **Gray's POV**

I didn't pay much attention when the teacher announced there was a new student. Truth to be told, I really didn't care. When she walked in, I wasn't even looking.

"Damn," I heard someone mutter. I glanced up and gasped. There was a girl with a busty figure and shiny pink hair in the front of the classroom. Truth to be told, she was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I felt my heart beat fast. It was so loud the people next to me could probably hear it. Never has a girl made me feel like this. Being one of the most popular guys in school, I've had a lot of flings. This girl, however, was different. She was extraordinary. Once she started talking I forgot how to breathe. She had an amazing voice and was very nice too. Her hobbies were way different from the average girl. I knew I had to make her mine. Her grin made me want to burst with delight. When I realized she would be sitting next to me I almost jumped out of my seat from happiness. I felt the other guys glare at me but I didn't care as I raised my hand. She smiled which made me feel so much emotions I couldn't even explain. Natsumi walked over to me and say in the seat next to me. She started chatting with Lucy and I wanted her to talk to me but I didn't let it get to me as long as she sat next to me I felt content.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person POV

Natsumi found Lucy to be a nice and fun person. She was very good at math and English and she helped her out for the things she was stuck on. Lucy was a great teacher and with some explaining Natsumi got down the basics, even though she had no idea what she was doing half the time. When the bell rang, she gathered her books and went to her locker. Lucy, stayed wide eyed for a second stopped right beside her locker. Natsumi didn't want to be a burden and thought Lucy was waiting for her.

"You can go to your locker Lucy. You don't have to wait for me," she stated. Lucy giggled,

"I am at my locker." Natsumi burst out laughing "no way!" Lucy took out her books like Natsumi and asked her what class she had next. "Gym with Mr. Martinez"

"Darn it, I have art next. Well I guess I'll see you around Natsumi" Lucy waved and was met by her friend Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan" Levy greeted.

"Levy-chan! Oh my god guess what?" Lucy replied eagerly.

"What is it?"

"I think Gray has a crush." At this Juvia joined the conversation.

"Gray-sama has a crush! Tell me what is the name of this love rival!" She shrieked. Lucy laughed at her friend who had a not so secret crush on Gray since she transferred.

"I think. But you can't be sure. Her name is Natsumi and she's new. Today was her first day. She's so nice and so pretty!"

"I can't wait to meet her!" Levy exclaimed.

Natsumi POV

When I got to the Gym, I was shocked by how big it was. In my old school everybody else trained outside so the gym was small and was rarely used but this gym was really big. She went up to the teacher and said she was new.

"Natsumi Dragneel?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright go change in the locker room and come out." I obeyed taking my gym bag with me. I went in to find load of girls either chatting, changing, or doing their hair. I briskly changed into my black shorts with flames on it and an orange tank the same color as the flames. Later I attempted to put her wild hair into a ponytail (which ended with me having hair stick out and her bangs stay in her face). When I was done the other girls were already outside in their assigned seats in the gym. I walked out awkwardly seeing that I was getting a lot of stares. The teacher was taking attendance while all the students were staring at me. I just stood there feeling out of place and uncomfortable. I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck. This only got more attention. The teacher, noticing something was wrong turned and faced me. Mr. Martinez smiled and said, " Guys this is Natsumi, she's new. You can sit behind Sting, Natsumi." I nodded and went to the guy who had his hand up indicating he was Sting. I smiled and sat down. He smiled back. "We're going to start off by stretching. Get a partner and start." At this Sting turned around.

"Partners?" He asked. I nodded and he told be the different stretches.

Sting POV

This new Natsumi girl is hot. I want her to be with me. She is so cheerful and she is so nice. I thought as I watched Natsumi do stretches. The way she moved her body and flexed her muscles made her look too attractive.

Third Person POV

" Okay, let's split the class and play basketball. We'll have five people out on the courts and switch. First five come out please. The class was split into two teams. Natsumi's team groaned because they were against two of the best players, Sting and Erza. The first group of five players was Erza,Kinnana, Sting, Droy, and Doranbolt they were Team A. The next included Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo, Cana, and Natsumi they were team B. Everyone, even the teacher knew who would win the game, Team A. Everybody knew the skill levels of all the people except Natsumi. When the buzzer rang indicating the start of the game, Sting started with the ball and passed to Erza. Natsumi intercepted pivoted so Erza couldn't get the ball and made a half court shot. Everyone stared in shock. Nobody had ever intercepted a ball that quickly, especially if it was from Sting. The people just stood there frozen.

"You know if Team B scores, it's Team A's ball right?" Natsumi called. The people got out of their shock and started playing. They couldn't believe there was a girl better than Erza AND Sting. She always outdid their tricks, even if she was just using basic moves. At the end of Gym class, the score was 15 to 9 and Team B had won. The team cheered for Natsumi and Sting looked at her in awe. She was amazing. A girl that is beautiful and is good at sports, that was a one in a million thing. After she changed, word had gotten around that the new girl had beaten Sting in basketball. Natsumi walked awkwardly in the hallway now because now she had even more attention. She found Zeref and ran to catch up with him. He noticed her and smiled.

"Hey Natsumi, I heard that you shocked some people with your basketball skills,"he chuckled.

"Right on," she laughed back. Zeref wrapped his arm around her lazily and dragged her to her next class.

"Wait till they see you play soccer. Language arts with Mrs. Fischer right?" He asked. Natsumi nodded. Sting, who really wanted to talk to her looked heartbroken as the saw practically the most popular guy has his arm around the girl he liked. She already has a boyfriend, and to make it worse it's zeref he thought. Sting, slumped and went in the other direction and tried to forget about Natsumi. Meanwhile, Gray sat in class unable to forget about the girl. He couldn't pay attention to biology because of it. What made it even worse was that he sucked at it. It was the one subject he just couldn't get down. He sighed, this was going to be a long day. At least there was soccer practice, the only thing he was looking forward to. The time slowly ticked on and two periods passed. By that time, it was Lunch and he walked confidently passing a lot of girls who ogled at his shirtless figure. Let's say it was a habit. When he got to his table, he saw Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lisanna, Minerva, Erza, and Loke. Basically all the popular people in his grade. He noticed that the new girl was sitting with Lucy on her table.

Natsumi sat there awkwardly. The people at her table were staring at her having no idea who she was. Lucy wanted to wait before introducing her so she didn't have to do it over and over. When everyone got to the table, Lucy decided to start.

"Okay guys, this is Natsumi. She's new to the school. This is her first day." Lucy presented. Natsumi waved

"Hi," she greeted, "it's nice to meet you all" They waved and greeted back. The people them introduced themselves. There was Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, and Kinanna, and Laki on their table. She grinned, she liked them all and stuffed some chicken nuggets in her mouth.

"Wait so this is the girl who Gray likes?shes so pretty." Levy whispered to Lucy. She nodded and noticed Juvia getting dark.

"I AM WAY BETTER THAN YOU LOVE RIVAL!" She yelled at Natsumi. Natsumi sat there shocked having no idea what happened. Lucy then eased her and told her not to worry and that Juvia always acted like that because she had a not so secret major crush on Gray. Natsumi laughed and went along with it. After she gobbled down her lunch, she took out a sketch pad that she always draws on.

"So you're from Acalypha?" Levy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Natsumi nodded focusing on her sketch. She was drawing a dragon that she planned on hanging on her wall. Lucy leaned over and squealed,

"Oh my god! You're such a good artist!" She said it loudly attracting a lot of people's attention. Natsumi blushed and went back to her drawing murmuring a soft thanks. A few people turned and saw the picture. They were surprised by how good it was. It was black and white but was so gradient that you could tell the colors. It was a very beautiful sketch and the fire around it and the red eyes were colored in a deep feiry red with a little orange tint.

"Didn't know you were into dragons pinky," Gajeel stated as he walked by.

"Likewise," Natsumi murmured not even looking to see who it was.

"Hey at least use your manners and look to see who is talking to you." Natsumi looked up to see a man with long black hair and a bunch of piercings on his face. Natsumi easily recognized him.

"Gajeel!?" She yelled getting up and tackling him into a firm hug. Gajeel was one of her friends from her old school that moved a couple years back. "Why'd you grow your hair out Baka!" She commented.

"First time seeing me in three years and that's the first thing you say," he chuckles. "Anyway I gotta go fireball." He walks away to his table and sees two pairs of eyes on her.

Gray and sting were eating their lunch peacefully when they heard a yell about someone being a good artist. They turned and saw a lot of eyes on Natsumi. She had a sketch pad in her hands with a drawing of a fire dragon on it. It was a spectacular drawing. They smiled seeing how talented the girl was. When she hugged Gajeel they couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why did she hug him?

"What?" Gajeel asked to Gray and Sting's staring faces.

"Why was she.." Gray started

"H-hugging you?" Sting finished.

"Oh Natsumi? She's was one of my friends at my old school. Wait, you two like her?" Gajeel replied. Gray blushed and sting nodded.

"Sorry to break the ice but the both of you can't have her," Gajeel stated. At this Gray saw what he meant. Natsumi would only go out with one of them and he would have to be the one to get her.

"We'll just have to see who she prefers."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: First I would like to thank all the people who read and favorited/followed it. Means a lot ^^)

Lunchtime ended with Natsumi making a lot of friends and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. She really wanted to go on the soccer team. Only Zeref really knew this but she was a pro at soccer. She walked down the halls hoping that girls were allowed to play on the team. Natsumi saw Zeref surrounded by a bunch of people. She chucked when she saw some girls staring at him. She walked up to him, pushing through the people.

"Nii-chan!" She called. Zeref looked up and smiled fondly.

"Hey Natsu!" He called. "So you going for soccer tryouts?"

"Yea and hopefully they'll allow me to be on the team even if I'm a girl."

"It'll be their loss if they don't. Besides, you can always come to the life science club I go to. You don't forget the study we did together about human life and bringing back the dead do you?" Zeref replied

"Like I would forget!" Natsumi laughed and headed towards the girl's locker rooms waving a goodbye to Zeref. Natsumi changed into her gym clothes and went outside to the soccer field. All boys. There were absolutely no girls on the team. All of them were cheerleaders or girly stuff like that. The coach and some of the guys trying out to get on the team.

"Can I help you?" the coach asked. Now all eyes were on her.

"I'm here to try out for the team," Natsumi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gray stared at her in shock. She was one unique girl. The coach thought it over. A girl on the team. That would make everyone astonished but could have benefits. Overall it would just be weird.

"I'm sorry. This team is made for guys."

"But it doesn't say no girls on the flyer," Natsumi interjected.

"I'm not having a girl on the team everyone show me your skills by first trying to get the ball in the net while O play goalie." At this Natsumi was raging. How DARE he! He probably thinks I can't play because I'm a girl. That stereotypical prick! I'll show him and all those guys that were staring at me that I'm not a Barbie doll. While some guys were kicking some soccer balls, some with great skills and some with none, Natsumi kicked the ball in the air and spun around so when she came 360 degrees the inside of her foot connected forcefully with the ball. The ball zoomed into the net and even the coach was unable to catch it. Natsumi smirked at the shocked faces she got and walked away calmly. She guessed she could always go to the club Zeref was in. She really is amazing Gray thought.

"I think she should be able to join the team," Gray spoke up earning gasps from the people. They were shocked. Gray, the best soccer player and capital on the team without even trying, who was very strict about how good the players were, was letting a random girl join. The coach sighed. If Gray thought she was fitting, she was good.

"Very well then Gray. We'll give her a chance in the next meeting." The coach said.

Natsumi walked down the hallway in anger. She was sick of the soccer coach. She opened the door to the Life Science club and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. I am new here. Can I join this club?"

(A/N: Guys I want you to know that I have changed my name to ninjaslayer101 instead of fairytailfreak101. Thanks again)


End file.
